


Coming Home

by obsessedwithafakereality



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Malex, Malex Feels, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithafakereality/pseuds/obsessedwithafakereality
Summary: This takes place after 2X13. Michael and Alex talk about the song, and so much more.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. The song that changes everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I do not have a Beta on this so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is just my idea on one of the ways I would like the show to go. I just want to help everyone with some hope while we wait for season three. I haven't written anything in like two years so please go easy on me. I just love MALEX, and let me know what you guys think.

Ch 1:   
Michaels truck jolted to a stop outside the airstream, immediately the package on the steps catching his eye. Walking up cautiously, Michael picked up the small envelope. Written dead in the center “For Michael”, it was not much but he would recognize that handwriting anywhere. Once in the airstream flopping down on the corner of the small mattress with a beer in hand and a sigh leaving his lips, he began opening the package. Dumping the contents onto across the bed there was a small handwritten note, and a cd that had sharpie scribbled across the silver plastic, reading “Would you come home?”. Taking another deep breath, Michael began to read the note. 

“Michael, you left during the song. I thought maybe you wanted to hear how it ends. Whenever you are ready to talk, I’m here.” -Alex.

Sighing, Michael popped the cd into the stereo and closed his eyes, just listening. He listened to the cd about 40 times, every time getting more and more emotional. Loving Alex had brought him so much pain, but also so much happiness. Alex had come such a long way with expressing his feelings, and he continued to do so even after Michael shut him down multiple times. He did not deserve Alex or his love in any way. Hitting play one more time, Michael laid back on the bed with the picture from high school of Alex with a guitar clutched to his chest.

Hours had passed and Michael dared looked to the clock. 2:37 am. Flipping the old phone in his hand, an internal battle began within. Knowing better than to text Alex this late, he truly could not help himself. 

“Hi...” Michael waited for a response and after three minutes began to panic. Instantly regretting disturbing, him, He knew Alex needed sleep, since he gets so little on a regular basis. All swirling thoughts halted when the phone in his hand vibrated. 

“Hi.” Alex replied. Michael bit his lip trying to come up with what to say, he tried to turn off the negative thoughts pulsing though his head.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up” 

“You didn’t, I have been up since 12:30” Responding almost immediately.

“Do you want me to let you go, to get some sleep?” Michael offered, desperately hoping Alex would decline.

“No, I won’t be able to go back to sleep.” Relief flooded through Michael.

“So, I listened to the song…”

“I figured; you don’t normally text me in the middle of the night” Michael couldn’t help but laugh at Alex’s response. He was such a smart ass sometimes, and he loved it. 

“Can we talk in person? I feel like this is a lot to discuss over text?” It was a risk to see Alex in person, overwhelmed by all the emotion from the song. But he loved Alex and needed to know where his head was at. 

“Right now? I can come to you, or you can come to the cabin.” Michael could not stop smiling, butterflies entering his stomach. 

“I am on the way.” Michael sent the text as he was pulling onto the highway. Unrolling the windows in the truck, he turned the radio up, blaring his new favorite song.


	2. Deserving Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael start to talk about their feelings. Will they be able to fix all the damages of their past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you guys want more chapters, and always feel free to message me to talk about the show, thanks guys!!

CH 2:  
Pulling up to the cabin, Michael was shaking with nerves. Gripping and loosening his hand on the steering wheel, as the song played once more through the desert air. There was a light on in the cabin, and butterflies reentered his stomach. Wiping sweat onto his from damp palms while approaching the door, Michael knocked. A quiet shuffling echoed through the cabin, then the door opened. Alex looked beautiful with the moonlight illuminating his face. He wore a grey air force t-shirt and black sweatpants, one legged tied up. Michael loved Alex like this, comfortable and relaxed. 

“Hi…” Alex trailed off, blushing slightly from the attention he was receiving.

“Hey” Michael says, surprised at how dry his own voice comes out. Alex moves out of the door frame, signaling for him to enter. 

“Do you…do you want something to drink?” The nerves were apparent in his soft voice.

“No, I’m good, thank you though.” Michael sat on the couch and rubbed his palms against the worn jeans out of habit. Alex sat across from him pulling a chair from the dining   
room while simultaneously leaning crutches against the dull wall.

“You listened to the song?” The question hung in the air between them. It should be a simple question, but nothing was ever simple between them.

“Yes, it...it was a really great song Alex.” Michael shifted on the couch uncomfortably, this conversation should not be so difficult for them. But nerves were coursing through his veins, worrying about saying the wrong thing.

“Thanks, I meant every word.” His voice was soft, uncertainty filled those sad brown eyes. Michael knew Alex was not uncertain of his feelings, but for his reaction to Alex being so honest and open with him. 

“Liz told me about you and Forrest, um…congratulations.” Even saying their names together made him forcibly swallow some bile. The idea of Alex with anyone but him, was devastating But it was only fair after everything that had happened with Maria.

“Congratulations? For a kiss?” Daring at look across the room, Alex’s brow already furrowed. “I would have talked to you about it but, you disappeared for days. Yes, Forrest and I kissed. But that is all, it was not about him. The kiss was a symbol for me coming out and not carrying if I was in front of a bunch of cowboys in a bar. It was about me finally   
accepting who I am, and not worrying about the ghost of my father. After I left, I came to the airstream, but you were gone.”

“I…I am sorry Alex, I just wanted to give you space. I wanted to give you a chance to be happy with someone else.”

“Why would you think being with someone else would make me happy?” Alex voice was small, his facing was changing as quickly as the thoughts in his mind.

“Because you deserve to be happy with someone who is easy to love…” Michaels voice trailed off. He did not know how to tell Alex how he felt. Expecting Alex to want to be with him, after everything he had put him through with Maria, was simply unfair.  
Alex rolled his eyes scuffing at the response.

“Michael, I have laid my heart out multiple times. I have been shot down time and time again. I wrote this song because it is how I truly feel. I love you Michael. I cannot help it. Being friends with you has been some of the best times I have had these past few months and I would keep getting hurt repeatedly if it meant getting to spend more time with you, getting to know you better. I- “ Alex face was flushed, clearly flustered, he cut himself off. 

“I need a drink; do you want something?” Before Michael could respond Alex was already up and heading towards the kitchen.  
With a deep breathe, he followed Alex into the kitchen. The sight in front of him was heartbreaking. The dark-haired man had his eyes closed and was leaning against the refrigerator. Taking deep long breathes, clearly trying to calm down. The itch to touch him overcame Michael. Slowly he stepped in front of him and gently ran the back of his hand against Alex cheek. The tender touch caused the other man to jump in surprise. 

“Guerin…you don’t have to comfort me, I am fine.” Words were betraying actions as Alex softly leaned into the touch. Michael pulled Alex into an embrace slowing. One arm wrapped around his shoulders, while the other hand gently runs his fingers down his back. Alex stood ridged for a moment, suddenly melting into the touch. Hot tears dripped onto the curly haired one’s shoulder as Alex nuzzled his face against him. Michael swallowing hard to contain his own tears. Taking a deep breathe, knowing the night was far from over.


	3. Laying it all out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex finally talk about their feelings, but after that, what do they do next? Do they feel the same about eachother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, just wanted to add chapter three, I am at work and finally got some down time. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. also, please let me know what you think. Or just message me to chat about the show and malex. thanks!

They stayed like this for a few minutes, entangled in blanket of comfort. Michael wished they could stay like this, but the overdue conversation was more pressing. Pulling back, Michael felt the missing heat immediately from his companion. Alex looked up at him with cautious brown eyes, turning away to grab two glasses and a bottle of whisky. With a soft smile, he led them both to the small dining room table and began pouring the glasses to the rim. Michael’s eyebrows shot up, which resulted in a giggle from Alex. 

“It seems like we both could use something to take the edge off.” Alex sat across the table and proceeded to take a big gulp. Clearing his throat, Michael decided to take the lead.

“So…do you remember when I said that we aren’t good for each other?” 

“I remember it vividly.” Hurt was apparent in his voice, not reaching his face.

“Well, I have thought about that a lot lately. And I think…I think that I am not good for you.” Michael was not used to being this openly honest, especially when it came to Alex. Before the moment could pass, he continued. 

“You have become this amazing person Alex, and I know you do not want to believe it, but its true. You are strong, caring, and continually selfless. You’ve moved past so much, including me.” Michael stopped, wincing at the memory flooding in from his conversation with Jesse Manes. 

“Michael…” Alex started, stopping just as quickly, wanting to let Michael continue. 

“I want you to be happy, more than anything. And you do not deserve for me to try to make you happy, then ultimately mess everything up just to hurt you again. I just think”-. But Michael did not get to finish his sentence. 

“Michael stop.” Fear shuddered through the alien. Fear of abandonment and rejection. But Alex’s small smile gave him an ounce of reassurance. The dark-haired boy continued.

“Do you want to be with me?” Michael was stunned by the straight forwardness of the question. Hesitating before answering to keep replaying the question in his mind repeatedly, just to make sure he heard currently. 

“Of course, Alex, that is all I want.” His voice was dry, raw with emotions. 

“Okay…” Alex started, biting his lower lip to contain his smile, before continuing. 

“I want to be with you too…but I do not want it to be like it has been. I do not want to keep hurting and trying to get even with each other.” Taking a deep breathe, realizing Alex was saying everything he had desired, as if reading the aliens mind. 

“I know, I do not want that either, I want…I want us to take things slow.” Alex’s eyes seemed to light up at his words. 

“Exactly, I do not want us to fall into old habits just because they are easy. I want us to talk...like…like we are right now.” Alex smile was infectious. 

“So…what do we do now?” Michael could not help but ask. He needed to know where they stood with each other. Were they going to label whatever this is? Should he ask Alex on date, smiling at the idea, never thinking he would ever be able to take him on a  
date. Alex stared at him, wide eyed and slightly hesitate again. Putting the ball in Alex’s court, nerves were present in Michael’s body while he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys want me to continue with some additional chapters. Thanks!!


End file.
